Leccion 147: ¿¿¿Qué diablos es una chica?
by FuyumiKP
Summary: Sorry x no actualizar, no m he puesto d acuerdo cn Anna pa eso u.úactualizaciones pronto, hiatus momentaneo u.ú... pero espérense pal prox capi bwajajajajaja


Ngie

KP: jejeje… Hi world!!!

Danny: no te aburres de esto???? digo, hacer fics es una perdida de tiempo...

oh no???

Zuko: si!! Ya no queremos tortura…

Danny: (ve a Zuko)y que diablos hace este tipo aki?

Zuko: lo mismo digo ¬¬

Danny: este fic esta en Danny Phantom ¬¬

Zuko y Danny: (**¬¬ **entre ellos)

KP: ay!! Parecen niños chiquitos! Quietos!!

Danny: el empezo!!!

Zuko: ahora soy yo, eh?? ¬¬

Danny: seeee XP

Zuko: XP

KP: (suspiro) 2 locos… en un mismo fic… esto va a estar para largo largo u.uU

Zuko y Danny: al fic??? YO soy el q dice eso!!! ¬¬U

KP: al fic!!! (disco rayado) esperen!!! El Disclaimer…

Zuko: amm… me da flojera…

Danny: y te haces llamar ayudante???

Zuko: si ¬¬

Danny: ah, mira tu!!1 q ayuda!!

Zuko y Danny: ¬.¬UUUU

KP: lo haré yo (jala una cortina y aparece un letrero q dice… "Ni Danny Phantom, Ni Avatar, ni teen titans, ni jimmy neutron, ni inuyasha, ni alguna otra serie q se me haya olvidado poner aki me pertenece… asi q no me demanden… si les molesta lo q hice, cuenten hasta 10 y no me demanden n.ñ") en serio, no me demanden o.oU

Zuko: al fic!!!

Danny: yo digo eso!!!

Danny y Zuko: ¬¬UUU

KP: de hecho yo digo eso -.-

Danny y Zuko: TU no cuentas!!! (ven feo a KP y esta se hace chiquita)

KP: al fic…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es un lindo día en Ba sing se…

KP: bien, se los dejo fácil chicos… vienen a la buena… (saca las garras) o a la mala n.n

Zuko y Aang: a la buena n.n

Sokka: par de cobardes ¬¬

Aang: oye! Tengo un mundo q salvar y no pienso morir aki n.nU

KP: U valiente última esperanza, eh!

Sokka: yo no pienso a abandonar a mi hermana aki!!

Katara: ammm… por mi no hay problema de q te lo lleves n.nU

Sokka: q apoyo hermanita… -.-''

Azula: X mi tampoco hay problema n.n

Toph: a mi no me han preguntado!!!

Sokka: y tu Xq deberías decidir, eh??

Toph. Xq soy parte del equipo… ¬¬U

Aang: si Sokka!! No trates así a Toph!!

Sokka: no te metas pelón!!

Katara: mas respeto, hermanito!!

Sokka: ahora tu me dices q hacer?????

Zuko: hey!! No le grites a una dama!!

Aang: y tu q, eh principito ???? ¬¬

Toph : los celos!!

Zuko y Aang: callate!!!

Todos comienzan a pelear entre ellos. -.-U

KP: -.-U no tengo tiempo para esto!!! (abre un portal y empuja a Sokka) bien, entran a la buena o como el (apunta al portal)

Zuko y Aang entran con cuidado y civilizadamente.

Sokka: creo q tengo mala suerte U

Zuko: crees?

Sokka: callate… x.XU

KP: y Zuko!! Nada de perseguir al Avatar!!! ¬¬ (cierra el portal)

Es una linda noche en Amity Park, y vemos a nuestro querido Halfa durmiendo cn un peluche de Sam…

KP: (aparece) eso… eso es patético!! Aun así (saca su cámara y toma unas cuantas fotos) si alguien las quiere, aki tan n.n... como sea… (Guarda la camara y comienza a remecer a Danny)

Danny: Paulina… n.n…

KP: bien… haré como si no escuche eso … (tic) Daniel, despierta!!

Danny: no, no quiero mas ensalada mamá…

KP: (le da una patada) q despiertes te digo!!

Danny: auch!!! (ve a KP) hoy no es dia de actualizar "Un encuentro por tu ayuda"…

KP: y quien dijo q actualizaré eso, eh? ¬¬ ahora, (abre el portal) entra ahí o esto te va a doler…

Danny: es de noche, tengo q dor…

KP: tengo q ir X mucha gente, no tengo tiempo tampoco para esto!!! ¬¬U (lo mete a una patada)

Danny: auch!! Y donde rayos estoy?????

Sokka: lo mismo preguntamos ¬¬

Danny ve un pequeño pizarrón verde al frente.

Danny: WTF??

Cae un termo frente a Aang

Aang: uuu!! Ultra-cilindrico… (lo toma oprime el botón de "open" y sale nuestro querido y psicopata fantasma de ahí)

Voz de KP: y cuidado de lastimar a MI principito, eh Dan!!! o de traumarlos fisica y/o psicologicamente!!

Dan: si, si, si, como sea…

Zuko: a mi principito??? O///o?

En el agradable centro comercial de Dimsdale…

Cosmo: (como reloj)y cual es tu siguiente deseo, eh Timmy?

Wanda: (como pulsera)si!! Estamos aburridos…

Timmy: no lo se…

KP: Timmy Turner!!?? Bien, creo q no era parte del plan… pero da iwal… necesito rellenar asientos, sabes?

Timmy: de q?

Wanda: (se pone frente a Timmy) no se lo pueden llevar!! ¬¬

KP: será para q aprenda a convivir con chicas n.ñ

Wanda: (se quita de frente de el y se lo entrega) todo tuyo n.nU

Timmy: waw... me quieren (notese el sarcasmo)

KP: como sea!!! (toma a Timmy y lo mete en el portal)

En algun lugar de Japón q no recuerdo donde XD... creo Tokio y si no es así… sepa XD

Inuyasha: ya es hora de cenar, Aome???

Aome: oh!! no podrias pensar en otra cosa?(lo ve tiernamente)

Inuyasha: (la mira indiferente) no tengo en nada n q pensar...

Aome: (vuelve a la normalidad) oh! q dulce -.-''

KP: a ti ni te pregunto, querida, es obvio q necesitas ayuda n.n

Aome: para q???? O/////o????

KP: nada n.ñ (abre un portal)ammm... (a Inuyasha) entra a la buena antes de q me hagas meterte a la mala n.n

Inuyasha: (saca sus garras) ¬¬

KP: no eres el unico q tiene trucos, amigo... (saca sus garras)

Se ve como entra al portal Inuyasha todo arañado...

Inuyasha: rasguña feo...

Zuko:waw!!! En serio???? (sarcasmo MUY notable) -.-

Aparece Sexymaru, digo, Sesshomaru frente a ellos cn su clasica mirada indiferente o¬o… X algo es Sexymaru o¬o.

Inuyasha: grrrrr... ¬¬

Sesshomaru: ah, tu... (indiferente o¬o)

En la Torre T...

Robin: q haremos hoy, chicos?

Star: bien... podemos ir a...

Chico Bes.: comer pizza???

Raven: oh, vaya!!! q original...

Star: oh vamos Raven!!! Tal vez encontremos algo q hacer en el camino…

Raven: hoy no estoy de humor para salir…

Chico B: nunca estas de humor para salir

Raven: ¬¬

Chico B: q dije?

Raven: nada (voltea a otro lado)

Cyborg: vamos chicos!! La tarde está libre, no hay nada q hacer? Piensen…

KP: ustedes tal vez si me den problemas u.ú

Robin: Jóvenes tita… (KP lo mete en el portal)

Star: ROBIN!!! (ojos color ammm… ¿verdes?) dónde está Robin???? ¬¬

KP: ah!! Hola Star!!! (ojos fan girl a su heroína favorita)

Star: o.ô?

KP: ah si!! Dame un segundo!!! (Toma a Chico B. y lo avienta al portal)

Raven: ¬¬

KP: bien!! Solo me llevaba a los chicos…

Cyborg: y yo????

KP: me dijeron q mejor ni te llevara a ti juju…

Cyborg: T.T

KP: sorry n.ñ

Cyborg: (se va a una eskinita con aura negra y posición fetal)

KP: extrañaba esa pose!!!!

Raven: bien, podrias explicarte??

Star: (con una bola de energía en su mano derecha y a punto de ser lanzada) tienes 5 segundos para hacerlo!!!

KP: ah!!! En seguida n.n solo debo terminar mi recolección…

KP desaparece

Raven y Star: q demo-????

En el colegio Hogwarts…

Ron: (dando vueltas en la sala de estar) vamos a llegar tarde a clases si no te apuras, Harry…

Harry: (en el dormitorio) ya voy, Ron, dame un segundo…

Ron: bien, pero apuuuuu…

Harry: apu? El monito extraño de los simpsons…? Ron? Ron? (sale del cuarto a la sala) Ron? Q demo-?

KP: hola Harry n.nU… (lo ve y se voltea) podrías ponerte una toalla? Jeje

Harry: Whatda-? (regresa al cuarto)

KP: bien, si tengo tiempo para ver esto… (se hace intangible y va al cuarto, comienza a tomar fotos) estas también están a la venta!! ((soy una pervertida, y q? ¬¬))

Harry: quién dijo eso???? (se termina de vestir) quién rayos es esa chica???(sale del cuarto)

KP: fue bueno mientras duró n.n (sale del cuarto y ve a Harry buscándola, se pone detrás de una pared, vuelve a la normalidad y va cn el)

Harry: (apuntándole cn su varita) q hiciste cn Ron???? ¬¬

KP: nada n.nU solo q es tabn necesita las clases… ahora, llévame cn Draco…

Harry: y para q quieres hablar cn el???

KP: no dudo q el tabn tenga problemas cn las mujeres n.nU

Harry: mujeres??? Problemas??? Deq rayos hablas??

KP: tu solo llévame cn el ¬¬

Harry: no!!

KP: (ojos con llamas) dije, LLEVAME CN EL!!!

Harry: de acuerdo…

En la habitación de la casa de los Slytherine…

Harry: no podemos entrar…

KP: Xq?

Harry: Xq necesitamos una clave…

KP: al diablo!!... (lo hace intangible y entran) taran!! n.n

Harry: extrañoooo…

KP: ahora, donde esta el?

Harry: q voy a saber yo???

Draco: (tararenado "Carito" y saliendo del baño)

KP: O.O? (Saca la cámara donde van las fotos de Danny, Harry y próximamente Draco, y a tomar fotos se ha dicho!!)

Harry: haré de cuenta q no oí eso… O.O

Draco: (los ve) Potter????q diablos hacen aki???

Harry apunta a KP

KP: (guarda la cámara después de una sesion de fotos XD)Carito… Es decir… Draco…bien… ve a vestirte y te diré…

Draco: (corre como cobarde a su habitación)

Harry: en serio creiste q vendría a la buena???? ¬¬

KP: sep… tengo fe en el n.n

Harry: eres idiota, niña U

KP: llamame KP…

Harry: eres idiota KP n.ñ

Draco: (sale vestido) ahora si, q diablos hacen aki???? Y acaso no creen q hablaré cn…

KP: (lo interrumpe) ven conmigo…

Draco: crees q ire cntigo a la buena????

Danny: te lo dije!! ¬¬

KP: bien… (lo toma del brazo) wow!! Eres mas lindo en persona de lo q me imagine n.nU

Draco: amm… ¿gracias?

Zuko: (saca la cabeza del portal) escuche eso KP!! ¬/¬

Dan: (saca tabn la cabeza) awwww… alguien aki ta celoso…

Zuko: callate!! (le da un puñetazo y mete la cabeza seguido de Dan)

KP: emmm… como sea… (lo mete en el portal) mr. Potter, su turno…

Harry: a donde lleva eso???

KP: a su salvación en relaciones amorosas… n.n ((diablos!!! Debo hacer q suene mas convincent…))

Harry: ni hay q pensarlo!!! (entra al portal)

KP: -.-''

En algun lugar de EUA q no recuerdo donde vive…

Peter: extraño a Harry…

Mary J: calma, mi héroe, murió por una buena causa n.n

Peter: esq… me siento tan mal…

Mary J: yo podría hacer q te sintieras mejor… (mirada coqueta)

Peter: no podrías, estoy demasiado triste…

Mary J: deberías olvidarlo y dejar de sentirte así… (mirada MUY coqueta)

Peter: no puedo… será mejor q me vaya…

Mary J: (mirada normal) ammm… de acuerdo

KP: Spidey… nah!! A ti ni te pregunto… (lo mete en el portal)

Peter: (ve a medio mundo) WTF?????

Mry J: a donde lo llevas?????

KP: a… ya verás n.n

Harry Osborn aparece

Mary J: Harry!!!! (corre a abrazarlo)

KP: de q me serviría enseñarle a un muerto???? (Harry desaparece)

Mery J: (abrazando al aire) te odio!!! T.T

KP: no serías la primera juju…

Harry vuelve a aparecer y entra en el portal junto cn KP, el portal desaparece.

En donde están todos

KP: hola chicos, por favor siéntense…

Todos: no antes de q nos des una explicación, una GRAN explicación…

KP: es la hora de la verdad!!! Ya q TODOS tienen problemas cn sus novias/medio novias/amigas q les encantan y no lo aceptan…

Todos: claro q no!!! ¬///¬

KP: veamos… Danny, tu no te atreves decirle a Sam lo q sientes…

Danny: Sam YA es mi novia…

KP: y q tal si se enamora de un gotico en el tiempo q tu no estas?

Danny: ella solo me ama a mi (h)

Harry O.: es lo q yo decía de Mary Jane… hasta q llegó Peter T.T

Peter: hey!! Ella me ama a Mí, además YO soy el héroe de la película… (h)

Harry: (saca una granada del duende verde) muereee!!!

KP: -.-

Sesshomaru y Dan: sangre, sangre, sangre!!!

KP: Sesshomaru, te comportas como… bueno, como Dan…

Sesshomaru: hey!! Tabn me tocaba ser así, no? ¬¬

KP: esto tardará más de lo q pensé U

Robin: además, no nos has dicho q hacemos aki!!!

Harry P: bien… yo estoy perfecto cn MI chica…

KP: si, como no…

Draco: y a mi no me gusta nadie…

KP: bueno, tal vez X aki hay alguien q apoye el Dramione n.ñ

Harry: O.O???? (ve feo a Draco)

Draco: hey!! No es mi culpa!!! Culpa a las estupidas fans Dramione q creen en esa pareja… ¬¬U

KP: awww… alguien está celoso…

Harry: pero si yo estoy enamorado de Sho!!!

Sokka: (8)Sho te dire, q podemos hacer hagamonos escondidas nena… estemos donde nadie nos ve, hagamos de nuestro amor, el secreto mas profundo q algun dia…(8)

Harry: Sho, no de yo, Sho de… olvidenlo -.-

KP: tabn hay fans HxH n.nU Ahora… (los cuenta) oh!! Falta uno… (mete la mano en el portal y saca a Tucker.

Tuck: O.O??

KP: seee… te quedas… pero no eras tu quien estaba buscando… (mete la mano… y saca a al Capitan Jack Sparrow) oh bueno…

C. Jack: q diablos hago aki niña???

KP: amm… te saque de un portal??

Jack: sabes lo estupido q suena eso???

KP: amm… si?

Jack: bueno… puedo ayudarte…

Danny: oye KP!!! El no… no da buenos consejos… lo se X experiencia ¬¬

Todos: (comienzan a secretearse cosas hablando mal de Jack)

KP: silencio!!! Bien… aun asi se queda… sea alumno o maestro… se queda…

Danny: no digas q no te lo he advertido he KP…

KP: como sea falta alguien!! (mete la mano al portal y saca a Jake Long)

Jake: o.ô??

KP: mmm… ve a tomar asiento…

Jake: q diablos hago aki???

KP: aps… nah!! Explicaremos completamente después… por ahora…

(mete el brazo y saca a SD y a FD) ah!! Hola chicos, vayan a tomar asiento…

SD: q demo?

FD: si, con calma… q diablos sucede aki??

KP: ya lo sabran… (vuelve a meter el brazo en el portal y saca a Anna)

Anna: …WTF?? o.O.. (viendo a todos) que hacen ustedes aqui? que rayos hago YO aqui!!? O.oU.. (voltea a ver a KP) oye KP explicame que rayos pasa!! o.OU

Jack: amm… según yo se dice un amigable hola al llegar n.n

KP: Hola Anna… obviamente como verás, aki hay muchos chicos… entnces necesito tu ayuda para… ejem… (a Zuko) tambores

Zuko: (toca los tambores)

Salen unas luces en el cielo q dicen

"Las clases de: Lección 147: ¿Qué diablos es una chica?"

Todos los chicos: a eso vinimos, huh???

KP: algun problema???? (mirada completamente aterradora)

Todos: ninguno jeje…

Anna: (viendo a los chicos) bien.. creo que podria ayudarte en algo xD.. (de la nada aparece una gorrita de "burro" y un vestido rosa xD) miran si alguien me molesta usaran ese gorro y se pondra ese vestido niña entendieron? ¬¬

Todos: (viendo el gorro y el vestido) O.OUU.. ehh claro n.nU

Anna: bien, que comiencen las clases! o mejor dicho.. la tortura (risa maliciosa)

KP: (ve el vestido rosa) muy buena idea…

Zuko: amm… y nadie se salva?

KP: adivina, Zuzu…

Zuko: gulp…

KP: bien, chicos, veamos lo mas lindo q pueden decirle a su "novia" o "prometida" o lo q sea ella de ustedes… si saben a lo q me refiero

Todos: n/////////nU

KP: bien, comencemos contigo Jake…

Jake: que?? yo este.. (ocultandose en su asiento) yo porque? no tengo ningun amor platonico y mucho menos es mi enemiga!!!

Anna: vaya, que sutil Jake u.uU

Jake: no dije nada!! ¬//¬

Anna: aja… lo que digas... bien... (revisando el expediente de amores de Jake) uhh.. aqui algo interesante.. Rose! quien es Jake?

Jake: ah! ella.. este.. ella es solo una amiga!! ¬//¬

Anna: aja si claro.. KP podrias sacarle la informacion? o ese es mi trabajo? o.o

Jake: que?? que traman!!? ¬¬

KP: es tu trabajo, pero bueno… el invento numero 23(aparece un casquito de la nada)…

Danny: (tic) te compadezco amigo u.u

Jake: q es esa cosa????

KP: recuerdas eso Anna?

Anna: como olvidar esa cosa… XD

KP: (le pone el casco a Jake y le da un control remoto a Anna) has tu trabajo!!! XD

Anna: uhh.. a me gustar invento xD.. (ve a Jake) bien Jake.. por las buenas o por las malas me diras quien es Rose ¬¬

Jake: Nunca dire nada!! nunca me obligaras!!

Anna: ¬¬.. (apunta el control al casco, presiona el boton y le da choques electricos a Jake nivel 6 xD)

Jake: ahh!!! (todo chamuscado) ahh.. que rayos fue eso? (cayendo al piso desmayado)

Anna: emm pues.. KP, hazle publicidad a tu invento xD

KP: bien… Nuevo Invento 23, marca acme… cada vez q te resistes y/o dices mentiras esta cosa te tostara vivo n.n y si no me crees, preguntale a el (señala a Danny cn un aura negra) n.n asi q será mejor q contestes cn la verdad… a menos de q quieras quedar… amm… asi (apunta a Danny, de neuvo)

Jake: (levantandose como puede del piso) uhh.. .. bien.. dire todo.. pero no presiones de nuevo ese.. boton

Anna: bien! n.n.. (se acerca a Jake) dime Jake.. quien es Rose?

Jake: ahh!! (se vuelve a caer al piso) no hagas eso!! . eres muy impredecible ¬¬.. (sentandose en su asiento, again)

Anna: (rodeando los ojos) lo que sea!solo contesta la pregunta!! quien es Rose!! ¬¬

Jake: bien! Rose es mi casi-novia!!

Anna: yay! n-n (deja el control a un lado) sabia que responderias n-n, bien.. (ve a KP) elige a tu victima KP xD

KP: ay… yo queria q sufriera mas veamos… Zuzu!!!

Zuko. Yo NO tengo vida amorosa (hace cara de amargado)

KP: ah si???? Bien!! Veamos estas imágenes… (sale una pantalla gigante y se ve a Mai)

Zuko: ammm… ya viste eso?

KP: sip!! Es Katara!!

Zuko: voltea -.-

KP: (ve a Mai) waaaaaa… (a punto de infarto, pero petrificada) (cambia la imagen X Katara)

Aang: un momento!! Katara NUNCA se fijaria en el!! ella solo se fija en mi (h)

Zuko: y q tienes tu q yo no, eh? ¬.¬

Aang. Soy el AVATAR!! (h)

KP: X.xU

Anna: (viendo a KP) vaya, ustedes y sus locuras... van a matar a KP de un infarto u.uU.. (le quita el casco a Jake y se lo pone a Zuko)

Zuko: WTF?? o.O?

Anna: en cuanto KP reaccione tu sufriras y yo no tengo ganas de ayudarte asi que.. (remese a KP) reacciona KP!! Zuko se va a air con Mai si no lo haces!!

KP: WTF???? (se levanta de golpe y golpea a Aang sin querer) emm… sorry jeje…

Aang: X.xU

Zuko: ammm… Kata-chan… dime q esto no lo usaras en mi… jeje…

KP: Anna es la q tiene el control… yo no soy n.ñ

Zuko: gulp!!!

KP: bien… te gusta Katara?

Zuko: si… (choques electricos nivel 1) y eso???? ¬.¬

KP: eso dice q… ¿¿¿alguien mas te gusta????

Zuko: amm… no (choques elecricos sin definición u.ú)

KP: o.oU

Anna: emm... ok.. esta vez yo no toque el control o.oU.. (viendo a Zuko) aunque Zuko esta enamorado de otra Katara n.n.. y no insinuo nada xD.. o tal vez si n.n.. (le quita el casco a Zuko y se lo pone a...) mm.. (viendo a los chicos con cara de miedo) veamos.. a quien se lo ponemos?... mm.. ahh KP necesito de tu ayuda.. no tengo idea de a quien torturar o.oU.. O.O momento critico para mi O.OU

KP: no sabes a quien torturar??? O.o pero se supone q esto no es tortura!!! (musica patriotica) se supone q esto se trata de ayudar!! De q te tengan fe!! Confianza!! De socialitismo…

Sokka: (se corta la musiquita) aja… cuentame otra de vaqueros…

KP: bueno… tal vez un poquitin de tortura… pero no creo…

Todos: cuentanos otra de vaqueros…

KP: oh bueno!! Tal vez si MUCHA tortura… pero no tanta, vdd Anna?

Anna: ammm…

KP: q convincente… como sea… la primera parte del entrenamiento… digan lo mas dulce q pueden decir!!! A ver tu Sesshomaru, empieza…

Seshhomaru: y porque yo deberia de comenzar? niña impertinente ¬¬ (waa!! mirada fria ¬)

Anna: (mirando a Sesshomaru) di lo mas dulce o amable que puedas decir (embobada)

Sesshomaru: ¬¬.. podrias quitarte de mi vista ¬¬

Anna: KP.. no hay esperanzas con este.. yo me lo quedo!!

SD y FD: hey!! ¬¬

Anna: (sin notarlos viendo a Sexymaru)…

KP: esta perdido definitivamente…. Y quien dijo q te quedas cn el, eh??? sabías q hay fans Sesshome????

Inuyasha: hey!! ¬//¬

Sesshomaru: a mi esa tipa no me importa…

Inuyasha: mas respeto!!

Sesshomaru: quien lo dice… tu? Ja!!

KP: quietos… quietos… a ver, sigamos… veamos, tu Sokka… da un buen ejemplo…

Sokka: por supuesto… ejem, ejem, ejem… Si mi sangre fuera tinta, y mi corazón tintero… con la sangre de mis venas, escribiria… Te Quiero…

KP: O.O quien eres y q hiciste cn Sokka???

Danny: es un afeminado

Aang: hey!! Es MI amigo!!!

Todos comienzan a pelear… again…

KP: no tengo paciencia para esto, solo por eso se quedaran a dormir aquí hasta q hayan aprendido algo!!!

Todos: noooooooooo!!

Anna: viva la tortura!!!

KP: VIVA!!!

Anna: esto ha sido todo X hoy… hasta la proxima clase!!

--------------------------------------------------------------

KP: eso ha sido todo

Anna: dejen sus reviews…

Zuko y Danny: (viendose feo)

KP y Anna: -.-''

KP: sayonara!!!

Danny: no dire nada, vdd

Zuko: estupido anime!!

Danny: tu eres de un anime!!

Zuko : tecnicamente no..

Danny : como sea

Anna: quieren dejar de discutir???? (mirada tenebrosa)

Danny y Zuko: …

Anna: dejen reviews…

KP: sayonara!!


End file.
